List of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Deaths
This Article contains a list of emotional,curious and bizarre deaths along the series. Part I * In his and Jonathan's fight against Bruford and Tarukus, Will Zeppeli dies to Tarukus to save Jonathan, but not before he transfers his hamon powers to Jonathan. Due to Tonpetty's prediction of his death, William was fully aware of it, and for this motive he died without regret. * Jonathan Joestar's death at the end of Part I is very tragic as his only chance to finally have a happy life was ruined once again by Dio and also was the first time in the series that the main hero of his/her part died. However his death could be considered a good ending and a bad ending at the same time for Phantom Blood; the bad being that Dio finally managed to kill Jonathan and would later take possesion of his body, but the good being thanks to Jonathan's sacrifice, Erina and Lisa Lisa were saved and Dio's plans were ruined and put on hold for 100 years. Part II *Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, who is ultimately defeated by Wamuu due to his overconfidence in close combat, uses the last ounce of his strength to take Wamuu's lip piercing that contains the antidote to the ring that Wamuu placed on Joseph's heart. He loops his headband through the ring and encases it in a bubble of blood held together by his ripple. The ripple bubble ultimately adds onto Joseph's existing ripple and the headband is worn by Joseph during his battle with Wamuu. *After Kars initially demonstrates the power of his ripple on Joseph's body, he attempts to kill Joseph with that same ripple. However, Joseph reflexively held up the Red Stone of Aja, causing Kars' ripple to collide with the Red Stone of Aja and unleash a surge of energy powerful enough to shoot Kars into space. Kars, incapable of dying, floated around space helplessly until he stopped thinking and desired death. Part III *Avdol is a rare case in the series as he was the only character to die twice. The first time was when he was protecting Polnareff from Hol Horse's attack. Due his popularity the character rises again to defeat Cameo and it was revealed that instead of killing him, Hol Horse's bullet only skimed his forehead and knocked him out. His second and real death was at hands of Vanilla Ice who disintegrates his body with a surprise attack from his stand, Cream. *Iggy died from extremely overexhausting himself while defending Polnareff in the fight against Vanilla Ice. *Noriaki Kakyoin was very young when he died. He confronted Dio on his own and was defeated by The World. However he didn't die in vain; being as smart as he was he discovered the nature of Dio's Stand. Using his last bit of energy, he attacked at a nearby clock tower to tell Joseph and the others about The World's time stop ability. *Joseph Joestar briefly dies when he has his blood taken away from him by Dio. After Dio's death he is brought back to life when a blood transfusion is performed. *After being countered with a Time Stop by Jotaro Kujo and Star Platinum, Dio aims a kick from The World at Jotaro and Star Platinum. However, Star Platinum's fist connects with The World's leg, shattering the stand and Dio with it; the resulting force and impact causes Dio's head to explode. What is left of Jonathan Joestar's body (which Dio had his head put onto after the end of Phantom Blood) is then brought to the Speedwagon Foundation and the blood used to revive Joseph, after which it is thrown into the desert to disintegrate finally destroying the vampire. Part IV *Shigekiyo Yangu was killed by Kira after seeing the hand in his lunchbag. However, one of his last Harvest's survived long enought to search Josuke, but it exploded as soon it founded him. *Yoshikage Kira didn't know when he died. Even after being killed by Star Platinum and Echoes Act 3, Kira is somehow existing as a spirit who doesn't know who he is and is just a vagabond. This is featured in the one shot, Dead Man's Questions. Part V *Polnareff's death combined with Silver Chariot Requiem's ability, gave him a second chance at life when his spirit was put into Coco Jumbo's body. While his human body had died, his soul is stuck in the turtle's body, thus he is still considered alive. *Due to the ability of Gold Experience Requiem, Diavolo is maybe the victim of the worst death in the entire series, having to die for eternity. It is assumed that he never actually "died" but is trapped in an infinite series of near death situations where he dies and then comes back to life only to die again. *Buccellati has a weird fate. According to Rolling Stones, Buccellati would die peacefully a little after the beginning of the story. However, he was able to avoid this fate with the help of Mista by destroying Rolling Stones, even though this cost not only his life, but Leone Abbachio's and Narancia Ghirga's lives as well. He died after his fight with Diavolo, but Giorno managed to bring his soul back with Gold Experience, leaving Buccellati as a walking dead unable to feel anything, including pain as shown when he doesn't notice a bone sticking out of his hand. In the final battle against Diavolo, Buccellati is able to stop Diavolo from piercing himself with the arrow, by stopping Silver Chariot's requiem ability and returning everyone's souls into their original bodies; after that, his soul is showed going to heaven. Part VI *Foo Fighters choose to die instead of live again when Jolyne Cujoh gives her the choice. Her reason was that if she were revived, the revived F.F. would be another F.F rather than the one who helped Jolyne. *Upon regaining his memory disc, Weather Report seeks out Enrico Pucci to settle their shared past. While Weather had the advantage during the fight and was about finish Pucci off, Jolyne's sudden appearance distracted him long enough for Pucci to turn the table and kill him using his Whitesnake. Jolyne finds his corpse and his seperated Stand disc shortly after. *The end of Part VI featured the most unexpected series of deaths in the series. Stairway to Heaven (Made in Heaven) manages to kill Jotaro Kujo, Hermes Costello, Narciso Anasui, and even the protagonist Jolyne Cujoh. *In a manner similar to how his master met his first end by the ripple, Enrico Pucci was first weakened by breathing the overdose of oxygen brought about by Weather Report's Stand. He hypocritically begs Emporio Alnino not to kill him when he had previously dogged Emporio while urging him to accept his fate (of note is that Pucci chasing Emporio mirrors a Catholic priest chasing a little boy, a characteristic which has entered popular perception of the modern day Catholic church). Ultimately, he is killed by Weather Report's stand, which beats him down with a barrage of fists. Because of Pucci's death, the universe was rebooted to be nearly identical to what it was before with some changes. Part VII *In an effort to save Lucy Steel from her pursuers, Mountain Tim attempts to incapacitate Blackmore when he is confronted by him. However due to Blackmore's advantage in the rain, he is defeated and subsequently shot in the head. *After nearly killing both Johnny and Gyro by the Mississippi river, Soundman is himself killed by having a makeshift steel ball thrown through his neck by Johnny. *Similar to Kars' fate, Magenta Magenta was trapped by a wire set by Wekapipo in the bottom of a river . He can't drown thanks to his stand, 20th Century Boy, but he can't escape either. Paralyzed and waiting for Diego's help he waited for a long time and eventually stopped thinking. *Diego Brando died a tragic death after attempting to attack Funny Valentine. In the end, he gets run over by a train and sliced in half. *Hot Pants died a unexpected & tragic death after being the first to experience Lucy's Stand. With her stand in effect, a poisonous spider was placed underneath her skin killing her almost instantly. *The Zeppeli's Fate persists in Steel Ball Run. In a final epic battle between him and Funny Valentine, Gyro dies from his own wounds, but not before teaching Johnny the final lesson of the Spin. *The second Diego Brando died, when his head from another universe came in contact with him. Oddly enough, Funny Valentine was already dead at the time, but the condition of two beings from alternate universes not being able to be in the same location still applied. Part VIII *As far as we know Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion) was found dead near the Wall Eyes where Josuke (Jojolion) was found. With Chapter 17 revealing Josuke is a fusion of Kira and another person it is yet unknown at this point if Kira is alive or actually dead. *Chapter 21 gives a little more information on Johnny Joestar after the events of Part VII including a freak accident where a boulder crushed his skull, killing him. Category:Lists Category:Deceased Characters